


The Gift

by Ronslady23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Pegging, implied bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronslady23/pseuds/Ronslady23
Summary: Though Harry's Anniversary Day plans get spoiled, Ginny comes through and saves the day. Well, the night.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in almost 6 years. Hope you all enjoy.

It was well after 2am when Ginny finally heard the familiar woosh of their fireplace going ablaze downstairs. Harry was home. She knew he would putter around a bit before he would come and join her in their master bedroom. She hoped that he would at least take a few bites of the dinner that she left for him under a stasis charm on the kitchen stove, because she knew he didn’t get the chance to eat before he was hastily called away. 

Ginny was certain being an Auror had it’s ups and downs for Harry, but the crestfallen look on his face when his partner/her brother Ron had called him to comeback in for a case, was almost too much for her to bear. For that night had been the 3rd year anniversary of their marriage, and for weeks Harry excitedly talked about all the plans he had made for them to celebrate their special day. He had gotten off of work and was just about to go and change his clothes when Ron’s head came floating through the Floo. 

“Harry mate. I’m so sorry to have to do this- I actually begged for them to wait until tomorrow, but you have to come in. The suspect was caught and Robards only wants you to interrogate him.” 

“But it’s my-" Harry started. 

“I know mate and I’m sorry.” Ron replied.

Harry gave a deep sad sigh and said, “Ok, give me 5 minutes.” 

“Alright then. Sorry Ginny.” Her older brother said nodding at her before disappearing. 

After several apologetic kisses and Ginny reassuring him she understood it was the job later, he was gone. 

And now Ginny could hear the heavy and steady clunk of Harry’s boots as he ascended the stairs. He slipped into the room and made a bee line to the washroom. Her husband took a quick shower then quietly slipped in the bed behind her. 

In a small quiet voice he whispered, “Happy Anniversary.”

Ginny laid still for a few moments, then she rolled towards him and enveloped him in a big hug. He hummed happily at the warmth of being in her arms. Ginny began peppering his neck and jawline with little butterfly kisses. Harry let out a happy sigh and completely melted into her embrace. She playfully nibbled on his ear, then made a kissing trail up to his lips. They traded pecks back and forth, before Ginny touched his face and deepen the kiss. 

After a while, things started to get hot. Harry turned fully towards her and began rubbing his hand all over her breasts and pinching her nipples just hard enough to make Ginny go wild with desire. She moaned into the kiss, as his hands drifted lower and lower…

Suddenly he stopped and pulled away from her as if he had just touched an open flame. Even though the room was dark, she could still see the look of confusion on his face. 

“Gin. is that a…?” Harry said aloud leaving the question hanging in the air. She just smiled at him and guided his hand back to the hardness the lay beneath her negligée. He gave it a tentative squeeze, then he looked at her with a disbelieving smile and an incredibly lustful gaze. He then dove in, and devoured her with a passionate kiss. 

Ginny grinned to herself, because given his amorous reaction, she knew he couldn’t believe she actually brought a strap-on to use with him. She was so glad he liked his Anniversary gift.

Their hot and dirty snog was punctuated by Harry grinding his own eager hardness into her thigh. Ginny lowered her hands and squeezed and rubbed his marvelous bum, eliciting a delicious wanton moan from him. 

Since she was prepared, she snaked a hand under her pillow, and pulled out the new tube of lube she wanted to try. With some maneuvering, she blindly squeezed a huge glob of it on her fingers. Letting her slick digits dance down his cleft, it didn’t take long for her to find his prize. She smeared the viscous liquid on his tight entrance and lovingly massaged the rim. 

Harry let out almost howling moans as she worked to soften him, and gasped when she finally breached his sucking orifice for the first time. He gently rocked his hips back against her hand as she added two, then three fingers into him. He began picking up speed when her deft fingers scissored and stretched him wide open. 

Abruptly, Harry pulled away panting and stroked Ginny’s hot pink pseudo-appendage. “I can’t take it anymore,” he huffed. Looking her straight in the eyes he said, “I need you.”

Ginny gave him a sly smirk and said, “Well then, have me.” 

Harry jumped out of bed and stripped his bedclothes off in record time, while she poured a generous dollop of lube onto the strap. Her brunette husband then straddled her thighs and slowly began to lower himself on her steel rod. Though it was not his first time riding a cock, it was his first time riding hers. The look of pure ecstasy that overcame his face when he finally sunk all the way down, almost made Ginny come on sight. 

He rolled his sexy hips a few times to get adjusted to her girth, then he set a slow and sensuous pace. “Fuck, you feel so good.” He groaned out. She smiled and grabbed his hips to make him go faster. 

The air was filled with his happy curses and shouts of thanks and of how much he loves her. He always got really vocal when having enthusiastic sex. Ginny began to thrust her hips harder and when she tilt slightly to the right, he let out a sharp and startled groan. “Holy fuck! You found it.” He gasped out in a pleasured daze. 

As they shagged, she continued to plunder his sweet spot- pounding his prostate and causing his eyes to glaze over in sheer bliss. 

“Gin! I’m about to-" he yelled bouncing frantically and increasingly hard in her lap, trying in vain to drive her deeper and deeper into him. 

"Then do it. I want to taste it.” She commanded, on the edge of her own mind blowing orgasm. 

A few hard slams later he comes like a horse, spilling himself all over her chest and nipples, and getting it all over himself and the bed. The warmth from his tidal wave, pushed her over as well- whitening out her vision and flooding a searing hot happiness through out her core. 

After a long cool down, he gently pulled himself off her cock and gingerly lay himself next to her. Knowing they both were in no shape to make it to the shower that night, Ginny cast a spell to at least dry up the aftermath of their love making. 

Harry wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. He gave her one more kiss and poured all of his appreciation for such a wonderful night into it. When the kiss was over, Ginny leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, “Happy Anniversary to you too, my hungry little cockslut.” 

Harry gave her a lascivious grin before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
